


Of Dandelions and Fading Sceneries

by itshmbtch



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, failure for using time as the center of the story, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itshmbtch/pseuds/itshmbtch
Summary: Two strangers. One summer afternoon. What they felt was more than attraction, they knew, but only one noticed.





	Of Dandelions and Fading Sceneries

It was a sweet afternoon of ’05.

With dandelions surrounding the dainty coffee shop at the corner of the street, British pop completing the lethargic atmosphere of midday pauses, Donghyuk was there at the far end table, getting devoured by sunlight and yellow flowers.

He was always there at this time of the hour. Sketchbook in front of him, hands tainted with graphite and charcoal making all these visualities of life that only his mind can decipher. He belonged there. It was his dainty little throne for a dainty luminous king.

And Koo Junhoe always noticed.

With a hot Americano coffee on his hand and his pair of eyes watching the man, it was always a time of solemnity for Junhoe. Like it’s a moment for him to enjoy, and this joy was something he needed to savour while it’s there in front of him—too delicate to touch, too blinding to look at too much.

So he decided to stay far and wait. For what? The magic to stop happening, as it can consume you once you get too near. Junhoe knew. He’s been a victim of one, and this person, with his face etched on his mind and hands itching to touch his works and adore the artist, Junhoe knew all along this was a rollercoaster going down.

From two tables apart, Junhoe decided to sit on the farthest.

And from the farthest, he noticed the other’s eyes watching him. He stared and the other just looked—not to him, but on him. The sunshine man was sizing him, hands mechanically moving, and just analyzing the man named Koo Junhoe.

He was drawing him, yet still unaware of Junhoe’s stare. So he did the inevitable, with his camera, he captured the man named Kim Donghyuk.

And that’s the time Junhoe knew he should try to risk it all to have a glimpse of him.

 

* * *

 

Donghyuk’s summer was filled with pencil taints, melted ice on his coffee, and breezing dandelions. With college out of his sore back, he tried his very best to earn the sanity he lost from last semester’s slave-induced theatrics. He just needed his self to come around.

And he might probably find it on the man sitting on the table near him.

He was there silently drinking his coffee, with hands fondling bundles of pictures on the table, scattered yet carefully placed, like he knew everything was positioned and all Donghyuk could do was to watch him, mesmerized and astonished. A perfect harmony of shadowing reality.

That’s the time Donghyuk knew he need to capture the essence of this man.  

So as he got enthralled by how four o’clock sunlight grace the luminosity of his handsome features, he didn’t realize the man was starting to walk toward him and sat at the chair in front of him.

“Let me have you for a day.”

Donghyuk snapped out of it. “W-what?”

“For a date.”

“ _Oh,”_ he laughed out, _“_ that’s what you meant.”

“Yes, _of course._ What would you thin—oh.”

“Yep, ‘ _oh_ ’.”

Junhoe scratched his head and with the glorious light still basking them all, Donghyuk could see the spray of light pink on his cheeks. And _fuck,_ he was captivated.

So with his hands and his soft reddish peach pastel, he added it on the sketched portrait lying silently on the table.

And Junhoe noticed.

Now it’s Donghyuk’s time to blush.

He looked down and tried to cover up his sketches of him—from his hands to his silhouette, until to the finer edges of his face—Donghyuk tried keep it all in; that is until he heard a familiar sounding click.

As he looked up, he saw the stranger taking a photo of him. And with his other eye looking at the viewfinder, he could perfectly see the other’s widened ones, as he too, was caught by Donghyuk.

Both of them trying to capture each other’s features.

Both enveloped by silenced and down-trodden eyes. Then Donghyuk coughed.

“Shall we? I mean the date? We both owe up each other some explanation and this is the only thing that could break the ice.”

Out of nowhere, Junhoe laughed. “Okay then. Just warning you though, you could hear the similar clicks while we’re at it.”

And again, Donghyuk was enveloped by his weird obsession with this person. When will he stopped surprising Donghyuk just like that?

“Same here” He chuckled.

 

* * *

 

 

They went out with the intention of just getting lost—without a specific destination in their mind, just a distinct blurred idea of that somewhere. Junhoe captured every moment with his own camera, Donghyuk in every corner of the lens, barely there but his silhouette etched in every picture.

And Donghyuk sketched the emotion implied with them being together. Junhoe as the subject as it was more fitting to put him there as the center and let the rest be a backdrop to this stranger he just associated himself with.

From the estranged park on the next neighbourhood, to just strolling near the strings of restaurants and small establishments metropolitanized near their houses. A form of urbanization of the place that once honed by empty lots and patch of grasses. The whole place was in a dream-like stupor, where every step they take they’re starting to forget what they passed-by. Both can’t remember if they lived there or had their whole childhood in the midst of this growing town; they even forgot the distinct places they enclosed with their own hands—it’s just a moment of diasphora and sandman streamline.

They didn’t do some explanation. It was a time of staying in the moment and being there with the one you want to be with. They can’t explain either way as it wasn’t about giving this point in time the right words to implicate, but rather they just go with it and see if every movement they did can explain these phenomena that were happening between them. But did it matter? No. Because sometimes, explanation can ruin the paradisiac juncture that circulates them both.

Junhoe and Donghyuk just savored the moment they’re together.

Like they were meant to be there exactly together.

 

* * *

 

 

And so they went back. At that coffee shop they stayed and silence embraced both of them. Not because of fatigued or awkward atmosphere, but rather in a reminiscing stance. With their hot and iced coffee they sipped, both graced by the subtlest smiles; just looking at people strolling around this place unknown.

Donghyuk reached Junhoe’s hand and faintly touched it.

“Junhoe.”

Junhoe released a shaky breath. He swallowed down the lump in his throat, together with the emotions spilling out his eyes.

“So you finally remember me?”

The blonde man smiled. “I always remember you. Faintly, but you’re there.”

Junhoe slowly removed his hand from Donghyuk but the other held it close.

“Don’t,” he muttered. “How many hours left?”

“Six.”

“Hm.”

He looked at the tall man. With his unoccupied hand he touched his face, trying to memorize it even though he knew it was a futile attempt. The face of the man he loved for centuries, the person that made him realized attaching yourself to someone isn’t as bad as it seems, the reason why he’s still doing this—loving him full of heartbreak and longingness.

“You look so beautiful.”

Junhoe chuckled. “You keep on saying that I’m getting fed up.”

“I need to say that every time we’re meeting. Or else you’ll forgot and someone might get you without me knowing.”

The other smiled. It’s forlorn and just etched with upcoming sadness. “I am more concerned you might forget me after this. You’re gorgeous yourself, and my obsession with you might get you irk and you’ll find another me.”

Junhoe held the hand that was currently touching him.

“With that face, it’s easy to find a replacement for me.”

Donghyuk sighed. This man in front of him was still the same as ever; with those head of his that think too much, Donghyuk’s inspirations slipped out and he held it close.

“I love you, Junhoe. You should know that by now.”

“I know it’s just—”

“Just say I love you back.”

So Junhoe grabbed the man’s coat and kissed him, not caring where they were and who they were, all that matters minisculed into their own existence: that they were Junhoe and Donghyuk. Nothing more, nothing less. Unnecessariness be damned.

They broke it off with smiles still etched on their faces, worries gone, memories refreshed, and affections brought back.

“I love you.” Junhoe uttered.

“I know.”

Junhoe pecked those lips in front of him. “See you in the next life?”

Donghyuk smiled. “See you in the next life.”

This was, after all, the consequence of loving a being greater than mankind. A small story of the bringer of death visiting his long-lost lover, the holder of dreams, for a short momentous date.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, this is a glimpse of my jundong au. Kinda magical shit, but jundong is really that ethereal ship I just want to decorate with unicorns and fairy lights and angst.
> 
> I tried using time and its ambiguity as clues here inception-style idk if someone noticed but haha kfdkssk.


End file.
